


One Down

by epcot97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Erotica, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epcot97/pseuds/epcot97
Summary: Luka gets more than he bargained for when Marinette proposes something just a little bit different one evening...
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	One Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is somewhat explicit material, intended for a mature audience. The characters in this story are age-appropriate, consenting adults. If you are looking for normal Epcot97 fluff, this is **not** the story for you. 
> 
> You have been warned. --ep

Sex with Marinette had _always_ been exceptional. From their first tentative moments together during her time at University, Luka had been surprised at how nimble and gymnastic she could be; her abilities had opened his eyes to discovering new positions from which he could pleasure the woman of his dreams, whether in their bedroom, or, frankly, just about any spot in their cramped three-room flat in a less desirable arrondissement of Paris. The guitarist took his role seriously, treating his partner as if she were the most beautiful and yet most complex instrument he’d ever been allowed to play.

No matter what sort of day _he_ had experienced in the recording studio, or on the road with the band, Luka’s sole focus from the beginning of their relationship had been on Marinette’s needs – something that had not changed when they had become old enough (and maybe just wise enough) to extend into matters more intimate. Seeing her reach a crescendo under his touch meant everything to him; it was just one way among many he’d been helping the up-and-coming designer blow off the stress of the dog-eat-dog world of Fashion.

So it was with some surprise that his girlfriend had come to _him_ one evening wearing an extremely form-fitting summer dress, a sly grin and a promise of a night he’d never forget. When Luka inquired as to specifics for said evening, she’d only asked if he trusted her – which he did, implicitly — and was he up for something different? As she ran her hands over his chest and, even slower, behind the waistband of his skinny jeans and across his suddenly throbbing crotch, Luka decided he just might be.

How he had gone from sitting on the couch, his girlfriend casually getting him hard to kneeling, naked, in the center of their apartment was a bit of a blur. And yet the rope binding his wrists to his ankles felt quite real, as was the line of drool slowly oozing around the gag and rolling down his ripped chest. The thick leather collar bit each time he moved his arms, the rope connecting it to his wrists tugging at the ring as he tried to release the pressure on his straining biceps. Luka felt as though he’d stumbled into that eye-opener of a book they had read together earlier in the year, but it seemed to him their roles were somehow reversed.

His girlfriend had a tendency to out-plan the planners, though as he felt another loop of drool dribble down his chin, he wasn’t entirely sure he knew where she was heading. Marinette had clearly wanted him to stay put, and from what he could see in the three-way mirror she had placed in front of him, she’d been quite thoughtful in her plotting. Which, if he’d been thinking straight, shouldn’t have surprised him in the least. Even the rather artful loops binding his arms to his chest had been done less to restrict his arms and more to force his pectorals forward, making his erect nipples particular targets of opportunity.

Targets he could now see she was quite focused on as she maneuvered herself in front of him.

Any further rational thoughts failed him the moment she began to trace his nipples with her tongue, gently swirling around one, and then the other. Slowly, exquisitely slowly, she moved him by degrees into that strange buzzing plateau when every little touch sizzled. At one point, she gently sucked on one while she pinched the other, something he had tried on _her_ recently. The competing sensations caused him to bounce slightly in his bonds and gave him some impressive insight into how Marinette might have felt under his touch. Self-control suddenly seemed important – and then she did the unthinkable by stopping and pulling away from his heated skin.

Luka unconsciously tried to lean toward her – at least, as far as the ropes would allow, moaning around his gag, suddenly quite desperate for her to continue her electric touch. All he received for his performance was a sly gleam to her eye and a short kiss to his cheek that left him shuddering, sweat beginning to roll down his face and chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, those lips returned and started to work their way down the center of his chest, carefully by turns licking and then kissing the valley between his pecs. Each touch was electric and seemed to shoot directly to his brain; he actually gasped when her hand unexpectedly encircled the base of his very erect cock and slowly moved upward. Knowing _exactly_ what she was doing, Marinette’s free hand wafted across a nipple as she gently continued to kiss her way across each muscle of his six pack, right down to the very bottom of his happy trail.

Unconsciously, he closed his eyes as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Never in any of his wildest, teenage-hormone-induced fantasies had a woman ever brought out such feelings in him. That is was Marinette, who seemed to also be taking pleasure in giving him pleasure, was icing on the cake. Luka tried to focus on the warmth of her hand as it gently pumped him – but it was done so excruciatingly slowly that it was driving him insane enough he was unable to stop the rather animalistic urge to thrust into her hand. He came up short, maddeningly discovering Marinette had even accounted for _that_ with her rope work; Luka was quite unable to shift more than a centimeter at most.

Luka’s moaning took on an urgency he’d never felt before as he got closer, ever closer to the edge of no return. Long had he performed this very service for Marinette, ensuring her pleasure above his own; it was strange, exciting and a bit terrifying she could turn the tables so completely on him.

His breathing grew faster and he locked eyes with Marinette. She smiled evilly and he understood with a flash that his ordeal was far from over. Eyes widening, he felt himself whimpering again as she released his cock; it snapped upward and pulsed, the ache of release denied reverberating deep, deep into his nuts.

Marinette watched him closely, and when he’d dropped back from panting like an animal to something more human, she went at his happy trail again with her tongue. What he didn’t expect was the sudden probing at his ass – and then the gentle but inquisitive finger that started to snake its way inside. He tried to squeeze her out, but she took that moment to swiftly move her lips to the crown of his cock and gently kiss it; the shock was enough to make him gasp, and then gasp _again_ as she found a spot deep inside him that made him shudder.

Withdrawing, she slid back and slowly unzipped her dress: Luka’s mind was on overdrive as he tried to process how his body was reacting. She had his full attention even before she slid the top far enough down for him to realize she’d not been wearing a bra; freed from the fabric, she pressed her bosom into his face and he took in the amazing smell that was his girlfriend. 

He excitedly ran his nose up and down as far as the rope would allow, then went rigid when her hand appeared at his cock again. This time she was more deliberate, efficiently stroking him a half dozen times before stopping, leaving him a quivering, sweaty mess.

Two more times she brought him to the brink before she nodded and stood; for a moment he thought she might leave him there in a state of half frenzy, but she returned and rolled a condom down his highly sensitive shaft, kissing out the air bubbles as she went. After ensuring her work was top notch, she grinned at him and hiked up the edge of her skirt, carefully straddled him and slowly guided his cock into her warm and moist interior. 

Luka nearly passed out at the sensation as she squeezed around his member; slowly, with an amazingly precise control of her body, she settled down onto him, sending waves of pleasure through every nerve. With his movements as restricted as they were, he could only watch as she looked him in the eye and slowly began to ride him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, her breathing became faster and her movements more focused; once more, his wave began to build and he struggled between trying to hold it back or finally getting sweet release.

Infuriatingly, Marinette slowed down, driving him deeper and deeper into her with each pass. Luka caught his image for a moment in the mirror, and was mildly shocked that he didn’t recognize the man wearing the feral expression, blue-tipped hair matted by perspiration to his forehead, rivers of sweat rolling down his face. His head moved as though it were on an end of a yo-yo Marinette was deftly controlling, and it took much longer for him realize the animal-like grunting and groaning was coming from _him_.

Just as he was on the edge again, Marinette stopped, settling her weight on top of him before pulling his face back into her chest. Luka was wild with desire, every part of him sizzling with his need to be released. She had accounted for that too; as he struggled frantically for just a little more friction – _God, he was so close! –_ he found his cock cozily held in check, her moist embrace holding him in purgatory.

Luka looked up at his girlfriend and knew his eyes were pleading with her – and to his everlasting joy he could see she, too was close. Slowly she nodded, and as she began to slide up slightly, he closed his eyes and focused on her movement.

Up, then a careful pause, then down. A kiss and a playful lapping up of the drool on his chest, which send paroxysms of pleasure through Luka; then up and down just a bit faster. Luka felt the sensation begin deep within his balls and moaned a warning to Marinette; she redoubled her movements, until Luka could no longer hold it back.

He convulsed into her, hard, and felt her body respond in kind; he grunted loudly as he convulsed again and again, the gag the only thing preventing old Madame Neuhaus in the flat next door from investigating the odd goings-on in apartment two-B. Again and again and again he came, harder and more violently than he’d ever experienced in a lifetime of sex. Marinette shuddered on top of him, barely muting her own exclamations of joy.

When his senses returned, he found himself still embraced by a rapidly breathing raven-haired beauty who was staring at him passionately. He was still deep inside her, and to his surprise, still hard. He arched an eyebrow back at her, and, despite the ache of the position of his body, felt the frisson of excitement coursing through him anew.

Only then did Luka realize what he had agreed to; his eyes widened in slight panic that his evening had barely just begun. The smile in her eyes told him he’d guessed right. Leaning down, she licked the drool from around his gag, then nibbled around the rather tight leather collar toward his ear; a quick nibble at his gauge and then she slid off of him, deftly removing the condom from his still-throbbing cock.

Slowly, she moved a box into his line of sight and his eyes grew even wider: it was a freshly opened three pack of their favorite brand, and his eyes shot back to hers. Luka wondered: was she _seriously_ thinking…?! Sure, they’d had a few nights of mad, passionate sex, but could he even make it through another round, let alone _two_ more…?! It occurred to him she had planned for _that_ , too, knowing he had no gigs the following day, or the next.

He was now quite certain he would need the time to recover.

Seeing all of this in his eyes, Marinette laughed, then slowly nodded before reaching for the next foil-wrapped packet. In that moment he knew for sure it would be a night he’d never forget.


End file.
